Dream-World
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Depuis toujours, Gilbert arrive à matérialiser les objets de ses rêves dans la réalité. Alors qu'il se croyait unique, il apprend que d'autres ont ce genre de capacités. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir jouer des rêves ...
1. Chapter 1

Dream-World

_Résumé _: Depuis toujours, Gilbert arrive à matérialiser les objets de ses rêves dans la réalité. Alors qu'il se croyait unique, il apprend que d'autres ont ce genre de capacité. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à pouvoir jouer des rêves …

_Rating_ : M

WARNING : langage, sexualité

_A/N : *Sors de son trou* Hello … J'ai pas pu poster de chapitre la semaine passée, puisque je devais étudier pour mon exam' de r'pêche de biologie …_

_Alors pour me faire pardonner, voici une nouvelle fiction qui est sûre de continuer, juste parce qu'elle est awesome :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre un : Où j'me fait presque violer par un Homme-Ours

Le truc le plus chiant lors des voyages scolaires, ce sont les trajets en bus. Et encore, quand je dis ça, je parle plus des retours en bus … Parce que le matin, tu te sens génial et en pleine forme et le trajet passe super vite … Mais le soir, on te colle à côté d'un inconnu qui cause pas, soi disant parce que tu t'es mal comporté durant le voyage … Pff …

Je m'appelle Gilbert Beilschmidt. Mes passe-temps sont : être génial, dormir, manger, et me masturber. Quand j'arrive à tout faire en même temps, c'est l'éclate …

Je suis en dernière année au lycée, et il ne reste plus qu'un mois avant qu'j'en aie fini pour du bon. Ou pas … Bah ouais, je compte devenir prof de math … Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Les maths c'est génial, du moins quand les cours sont donnés par des profs géniaux … Et du coup, j'ai choisis de partager ma génialité avec le reste du monde. Et dire que mon frère me traite d'égoïste …

Enfin, bref, revenons à nos moutons … Alors, euh … Je vous raconte cette histoire, parce qu'elle parle de moi. C'est suffisant non ? Non ? Bon, j'explique alors … (Bande d'attardés …)

Je vais faire genre que j'écris tout ceci dans un carnet intime (pas un journal, c'est pour les gonzesses), pour éviter de passer pour un fou qui parle à un public imaginaire …

Donc voilà, vous allez suivre le cheminement de ma génialissime pensée en direct live ! Quelle chance ! Je tuerais pour être en ma présence tous les jours ! … Huh ?

Revenons au voyage scolaire …

Je suis assis à côté d'un blond à lunette qui n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis deux heures. Je crois qu'il dort … Aw, j'adore les gens qui dorment, j'trouve ça mignon. (Ne me jugez pas, j'aime ce qui en vaut la peine.)

Les profs m'ont séparé de mes deux meilleurs amis, qui sont respectivement tout devant et tout derrière. On nous a séparé pour mauvais comportement, mais depuis quand chanter dans la rue est considéré comme un mauvais comportement ? Bon, d'accord, les chansons étaient obscènes et on s'est fait virer d'un musée, mais on essayait juste de mettre un peu d'ambiance !

Je ne connais pas le nom de mon voisin de car. Pour être honnête, je crois même que c'est la première fois que je le voie … Je regarde ma montre, vingt deux heures … encore trois heure de trajet … Je ferais mieux de faire un petit somme. En plus, j'ai un faim … Je mangerais bien des _Smarties_ … J'en ai pas sur moi, mais je peux toujours les imaginer … (Vous allez comprendre)

*d*r*e*a*m*-*w*o*r*l*d*

Je m'endors dans mon salon. Enfin, quand je dis je m'endors, je sous-entends je me réveille … Bah, je rêve que je suis dans mon salon en fait …

J'ai envie de regarder un film … Nan, d'abord, je mangerais bien un bout. Je me lève et me rend dans ma cuisine pour sortir une bière de la portière. Ah ! Je vais bien manger !

Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne l'ai pas simplement faite se matérialiser dans ma main, c'est bien simple : ce que je ne peux pas faire dans la réalité, je ne peux pas le faire en rêve … Dingue, huh ?

Inutile surtout … J'entends souvent mes potes se vanter de leurs rêves dans lesquels ils peuvent voler dans les airs, respirer sous l'eau … J'ai peur de ma baignoire ici, je me demande se qu'il m'arriverait si je me noyais.

Quand je mange ou bois dans un rêve, il est évident que ça ne fait rien à mon corps. Ça me donne juste la sensation d'être rassasié quelques minutes au réveil, avant que mon cerveau ne réalise qu'il s'est fait berner.

Je retourne dans mon salon et regarde un épisode de _Supernatural_ tout en mangeant un saladier de _Dragibus_ qui était planqué sous le canapé. C'est un épisode que je n'ai jamais vu. Et oui, les gars, avant première ici ! Même en dormant je continue mes épisodes !

J'ai lu plein de trucs sur les rêves et tout ça, mais j'ai jamais rien vu qui ressemblait à mon cas. On pourrait dire que je fais un voyage astral, puisque je vois des choses que je ne connaissais pas, et que je n'ai pas de subconscient … Mais ça vous le savez, c'est impossible, alors le débat est clos.

Bon, il est temps de faire ce pourquoi je suis venu. J'éteins la télé (économie d'énergie …)(lol), et je quitte la maison pour me rendre au petit magasin d'en face. Évidemment, il n'y a personne … Je prends un tube de _Smarties_, et m'apprête à me réveiller quand je remarque quelque chose d'étrange … Quelqu'un est dans la rue.

Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Il n'y a jamais de personnes dans mes rêves, elles sont trop difficiles à visualiser, déjà que j'ai du mal avec les plantes … Même Gilbird, mon canari, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer ici.

Je sors pour saluer l'inconnu. Il est de dos, et tout ce que je peux voir de lui, c'est qu'il porte un pantalon en cuir moulant, des bottes de combats et un top rouge qui laisse voir le bas de son dos, et donc son ventre aussi j'imagine. De dos, ça m'a tout l'air d'être une fille assez sexy, avec les cheveux blond et mi-court. J'incline la tête, pour être sûr, et je remarque qu'au sommet de son crâne, il y a une paire d'oreilles d'ours.

- Woah ! m'exclame-je.

L'inconnu se retourne et … PUTAIN DE MERDE ! C'est un mec ! Et pas n'importe lequel, celui à côté de qui je suis dans le car !

- Bonjour … me dit-il sensuellement …

Euh … J'ai pas l'habitude d'être draguer par des mecs … Enfin, Francis ne compte pas. Je suis pas vraiment dans tout ça … Pour être honnête, ça me répugne un peu … Mais j'ai rien contre les homos, huh ! Ce serait un peu ironique, alors que la plupart de mes amis le sont …

- Tu … Euh …

Pourquoi je bafouille ? C'est mon rêve ici, alors je suis en contrôle, après tout …

- Mmh ? il incline la tête sur le côté, un sourire mielleux aux lèvres et une étincelle coquine dans le regard.

- T'es qui ? finis-je par demander.

Il ricane et s'approche de moi. Je me crispe alors qu'il entre dans ma bulle personnelle.

- Matthew et toi ?

- G-Gilbert … Et, t'es un peu trop proche là …

Il ricane encore et se colle à moi … Erg, c'est gênant … Je fais un pas en arrière, mais me retrouve bloqué par le mur du magasin. Stupide … Il prend mes hanches dans ses bras et me colle à lui. Nos nez se touchent, et je sens son souffle sur ma bouche.

- Je crois, continue-t-il, que je ne suis pas assez proche …

Et là, tout part en vrille. Il colle ses lèvres aux miennes alors que j'reste stoïque. Oh putain de bordel de merde de ta mère la chienne ! Il a pas osé, l'enfoiré ! Je tourne le visage afin de me détacher du sien, mais il récupère ma bouche et essaie d'y glisser la langue.

Je le repousse violemment, et il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Putain, ce serait trop la loose de se faire violer dans un rêve ! Se servant de sa force, il déboutonne mon pantalon.

Putain, non, faut que je me batte là ! Je sors mon poing et lui donne un coup au visage. Il l'esquive sans problème et abaisse mon fut, révélant mon caleçon bleu couvert de poussin. J'essaie de donner quelques coups, mais il les pare tous. Bon, la violence ne fonctionne pas. Faut que j'me calme pour trouver une solution …

Il faut que je lui parle … C'est ça ! Je dois communiquer … Ok, fils de pute, communiquons, j'vais t'en foutre plein la gueule !

- M-Matthew … Stop ! je lui hurle en repoussant son visage.

Il s'arrête et lève un sourcil vers moi.

- Tu … Tu veux pas ? me demande-t-il.

- Putain, mec, j'essaie de te frapper depuis tout à l'heure ! Bien sûr que non je n'veux pas !

Ses yeux violets se remplir de perplexité.

- Etrange … dit-il, d'habitude, la moindre allusion sexuelle rend le sujet près à sauter tout ce qui bouge …

- J'suis pas gay, bordel, j'en aurais pas eu envie de toute façon !

Non mais pour qui il se prend lui ? On est dans mon rêve ! Oh, mais oui ! Bordel, pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? C'est mon rêve, il me suffit de me réveillé, et je serais dans le car, à côté de lui.

Pfiou … C'est la première fois que mon subconscient intervient dans un de mes rêves … Je m'demande quel est le message caché … Je ramasse la boite de _Smarties_ tombée sur le sol. Je regarde Matthew qui à l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Bon, comme je suis génial, il me faut une dernière phrase qui trou l'cul !

- T'auras pas de Smarties quand j'me réveillerais, enfoiré !

Je secoue la boite devant son nez, et il me regarde confus, avant que je ne me réveille.

*r*e*a*l*i*t*y*

Putain de rêve ... J'ouvre les yeux, et constate satisfait que le paquet de _Smarties_ est bien dans ma main. Je regarde mon voisin qui est réveillé et regarde par la fenêtre. Ah ouais, j'avais pas précisé que je n'étais pas côté fenêtre …

Quel rêve bizarre … Et Matthew est assis là, innocemment, sans se rendre compte de se que je viens d'imaginer … Une minute, je ne sais même pas s'il s'appelle Matthew …

J'ouvre la boite de _Smarties_ est en fourre un dans ma bouche. Au son des bonbons, Matt- er, mon voisin tourne la tête. Une seule question me vient en tête : j'lui rie au nez ou pas ? Finalement, je soupire et lui en propose un. Bah quoi ? C'est pas sa faute … Et puis, j'en ai plein de toute façon …

- M-merci … me dit-il doucement.

Nope, certainement pas le Matthew de mon rêve. Bien trop timide … On dirait qu'il à peur que je lui saute dessus ou quelque chose …

- De rien …euh … ? P'tit gars ?

- M-Matt-Matthew …

Et bien, merde.

_A/N : Je me suis glissée dans la peau de Gilbert pour écrire (c'est pas dur étant donné qu'on est presque les même), et maintenant, j'ai envie d'adopter un canari …_

_Donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, ah bah ouais, c'est ce qui permet de faire avancer les choses :)_

_Le plan de l'histoire est déjà écrit, et ENTIEREMENT ! C'est une première pour moi ! Du début à la fin ! Et je peux dire qu'il y a deux partie, puisque c'est écrit « Fin du Fluff » et « Shit just got real ». Il y a des notes sur le côté assez étrange … « Mets du viol » Pourquoi j'ai mis ça moi ? Ah ouais, parce que j'écoutais « It's raping time » de PewDiePie en écrivant le plan …_

_Apparemment, il y aura de l'Itacest et du Germancest … Pedo!Spain … Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça reste du domaine du rêve …_

_Je suis obsédée par les rêves depuis que je suis petite, et c'est une passion. J'arrive à contrôler mes rêves, c'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée :P_

_Bon, à la prochaine :)_

_Si vous avez des questions : DEMANDEZ ^^_

_Review, plz *w*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream-World**

_Rating_ : T

WARNING : langage

_A/N : Here's come chapter 2 ! Yay !_

_Enjoy !_

Chapitre deux : Où je ne parle pas assez de moi à mon gout

Il m'a fallu neuf mois. Neuf putain de longs mois pour me rendre compte que je suis en classe avec Matthew. J'aurais pu accoucher, bordel ! Apparemment, on a pas mal de cours en commun.

Le premier que je remarque, c'est Histoire. Ensuite, Math, puis Géo, puis Trigo, puis Algèbre, puis Sciences, puis Français et enfin, EP …

Toute la semaine il était là … Je n'ai plus rêvé de lui depuis la semaine dernière.

J'ai lu l'analyse de mon rêve. Apparemment, cela signifie que je désir repousser un comportement qui me dérange chez moi, et que je dois faire face à l'inévitable …

Sérieux ? Je veux rien repousser chez moi, j'suis déjà génial …

Je suis actuellement en cours d'Histoire, assis au fond de la classe, à côté d'Antonio qui ne fait que fixer Lovino, assis à côté de Matthew au premier banc. Toute la semaine, j'ai pu observer qu'il ne s'assoit qu'à côté de l'italien, et qu'en dehors des heures de cours, il est toujours seul.

Les gens semblent à peine remarquer sa présence. C'est trop zarb' … Je l'ai même vu se faire bousculer dans le couloir, et s'excuser … Il s'est excuser ! Pour l'amour d'la bière, il n'avait pas à s'excuser !

- Gil ? me fait Antonio.

- Hm ?

Je relève ma tête de mon cours pour fixer deux orbes émeraude appartenant à Antonio.

- Ça fait une semaine maintenant, va lui parler !

Je fronce des sourcils.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Bah, de ton coup de cœur pour le voisin de Lovino !

Je m'étouffe sur ma propre salive.

- De un, tu sais que j'suis pas gay, ensuite, j'le regarde parce que j'ai rêvé de lui.

Antonio me regarde en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Et comme ça tu rêves de lui … C'est comme pour moi et Lovi ! J'ai commencé par rêver de lui, et maintenant on sort ensemble !

Je grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. Les rêves d'Antonio sont les plus tordus que j'ai jamais entendu parler … Son premier rêve avec Lovino … Il nous en avait parlé comme si ça avait été un paradis :

« _Il avait l'air d'avoir sept ou huit ans, il portait un robe de femme de ménage et nettoyait chez moi pendant que je lui faisais à manger … Après on s'est fait pleins de câlins et de bisous ! C'est pas mignon ?_ »

Il me dégoute parfois … Mais il est super sympa, alors ça compense. Un peu. Oh, et aussi il est riche … Mais, euh, c'est pas pour ça que je traine avec, huh ! On se connais depuis la maternelle, mais si avant j'trainais pas vraiment avec lui.

- Je crois pas que c'était le même genre de rêve …

J'ai déjà parlé à Antonio et Francis de ma capacité à rêver la réalité. Par contre, je ne leur ai pas parlé du fait que j'arrive à retirer des objets de mes rêves, parce que j'ai remarqué que les objets qui apparaissent dans mes mains ne viennent pas de nulle part … En fait, il disparaissent de la réalité, et se retrouve chez moi.

C'est un peu du vol quand on y réfléchit …

- Comment ça ? me demande Antonio.

- Bah … C'était …

- Si M. Beilschmidt et M. Carriedo pouvaient se taire et suivre le cours, ce ne serait pas trop demander.

Je grogne et me recouche sur mon banc. On voit la découverte de l'Amérique en ce moment … Je préfère l'histoire européenne, de loin … Avec une préférence pour l'histoire de la Prusse. Après tout, c'est de là que je viens. Enfin, je viens d'Allemagne de l'Est, l'ancien territoire de la Prusse, du coup c'est mon héritage !

- Bon, comme je le disais, la matière sur l'Amérique est enfin terminée, continue le prof. Maintenant, on va faire des groupes par deux, tiré au sort bien évidemment.

Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que le destin va m'offrir aujourd'hui ? Avec qui va-t-on me mettre en groupe ? J'ai horreur des travails par groupe, parce qu'au bout du compte, j'finis toujours par ne rien faire avant la dernière minute … Et au final, j'me fais engueuler par mon partenaire et par le prof …

- Je vous appelle par ordre alphabétique, et vous piochez un nom dans le chapeau.

Oh joie, je suis le premier … Pourquoi j'm'appelle pas Gilbert Zwanga ? Bon, si c'est par ordre alphabétique, cela veut dire que je ne tomberais pas sur Antonio. Bah ouais, il est le troisième sur la liste, donc il doit piocher aussi.

Ce sont des Maths.

J'vous ai dit que j'suis malin ?

- Gilbert.

Je me lève et m'approche du banc, et je pioche. Je déplie le papier et grogne en voyant le nom. Le destin doit se foutre de ma gueule … Alors ? Vous avez devinez ? Non ? Alors je vais vous le dire :

- Lovino Vargas …

Et Lovino se lève et pique une crise, hurlant des insultes aussi imaginatives que les miennes, peut-être un peu plus méchantes …

- Lovino, lui dit le professeur d'histoire, une heure de retenue à la fin des cours.

- Bien fait pour ta gueule ! remarque-je.

- Gilbert, une heure de retenue pour toi aussi.

Et la classe se met à rire … Super … J'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là dedans … J'avais prévu de ranger ma chambre après les cours, moi ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais quand même …

Le prof continue l'appel :

- Francis.

Francis, qui est tout devant et que je ne vois pas dans mon champs de vision se lève et tire un nom.

- Mmh, Matthew Williams … Dommage, moi qui voulais draguer un peu, je tombe sur mon cousin …

- Francis, commande le prof, retourne t'assoir.

Matthew est le cousin de Francis ? C'est vrai qu'ils ont des traits en commun … Comme leurs cheveux bouclés et leurs yeux clairs, bien que les cheveux de Francis soient beaucoup plus blonds, sans doute à cause de tous les produits pour femme qu'il met dedans …

Oh, et pour info, ce n'est pas parce que Francis drague et moleste tout ce qui a deux jambes qu'il est un gigolo … Non non, comme il le fait remarqué, il ne se fait pas payer. Non, Francis n'est pas un gigolo, c'est une salope.

Il sait ce que les autres pensent de lui, et il s'en moque complètement. Il dit qu'il est amoureux d'une fille qui ne le voit même pas, et essaie d'attirer son attention en couchant avec toute ses amies … On a beau lui expliquer que ce n'ai pas comme ça que ça marche, il se dit maitre en amour, tout ça parce qu'il est français …

Après, ce fut le tour d'Antonio. Car ouais, le Bad Touch Trio est au top trois par ordre alphabétique. Si ça c'est pas un signe qu'on est fait pour s'entendre, j'y comprends rien !

Enfin, bref, Antonio se lève. Et vous savez qui il pioche, ce chanceux ? Elizaveta Héderváry. La seule et l'unique. Et bien sûr, lui, il ne voit pas sa chance. Ah bah, non hein, lui il préfère les mecs …

Eliza est juste trop canon, avec un corps de rêve et un visage d'ange. Ses longs cheveux auburn volent derrière elle lorsqu'elle fait le plus petit des mouvements, ses joues rosissent lorsqu'elle rie à une de mes blagues salaces, et ses yeux verts sont toujours plein de vie …

Quoi ? Trop descriptif ? J'aurais pu simplement dire qu'elle est bonne … Mais ce n'est pas le cas, elle juste belle, au naturel et sans besoin superflu. Et c'est pas tout, elle a le look qui va avec sa personnalité. Elle est juste géniale.

J'ai pas peur de le penser, elle est aussi géniale que moi, si pas plus … Par contre, je ne le lui dirais jamais …

Si vous vous dites que j'ai pas de couilles, allez voir sur le _Facebook_ de Francis la photo qu'il a prise de moi à poil.

J'ai des couilles, c'est pas un souci … C'est juste qu'Elizaveta est ma meilleure amie d'enfance, alors je compte pas tout gâcher avec des sentiments à la con …

Francis dit que je suis amoureux … Moi je dis plutôt que je la kiffe.

Et que personne, ne vienne me dire que c'est la même chose.

Finit de parler de ça. Le prof continue d'appeler les élèves pour venir piocher, mais comme le reste du monde n'est pas important à mes yeux, je m'en branle.

Par contre, il y a les sujets après … Et donc, ça aussi il faut les piocher … Je me prépare à y aller quand Lovino se lève en me foudroyant du regard, de peur que je pioche un sujet merdique.

Il met sa main dans le chapeau, déplie le morceau de papier, le lit et le déchire avant d'en piocher un autre.

- Lovino, c'est du hasard, lui dit le prof, qu'est-ce que tu viens de piocher ?

L'italien grogna et croisa les bras avant de répondre :

- La putain de Révolution des Bouffeurs de Grenouilles …

- La Révolution Française ? demande-je.

- T'es sourd, _bastardo_ ?

J'allais répondre mais j'ai vu Matthew se lever pour aller piocher un sujet.

- La Prusse …

Le professeur appela les prochains sans même se soucier de noter le sujet de Matthew. Quel bol ! Il a pioché la Prusse, il y a plein de truc à dire ! Et cet idiot de prof qui fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu …

Elizaveta se lève, et tire un sujet.

- L'Humanisme et la Renaissance en Italie.

Je vois Lovino grogner. Je crois qu'il aurait aimé ce sujet. Kese ! Eh beh tant pis pour lui !

Les autres élèves pioches leur sujet, et encore une fois, je m'en branle. Le prof recompte les groupes et remarque qu'il lui manque un sujet. Fallait écouter quand on te parlait ducon !

Matthew et Francis redonnent leur sujet et le prof donne les instructions, et blah blah blah … Il dit des trucs alors que de toute façon ce sera écrit sur le dossier qu'il va nous distribuer d'ici deux minutes …

- … et donc, termine-t-il, ce sera votre examen de fin d'année. Préparez ça comme il le faut !

La cloche sonne. Enfin ! Une pause de vingt minutes avant d'aller en EP … J'aime beaucoup le cours d'éducation physique, surtout que c'est donné les deux dernières heures du vendredi, ce qui fait qu'on est encore plus motivé.

Quand j'arrive dans les vestiaires, il n'y a encore personne. J'suis que cinq minutes à l'avance pourtant … J'ouvre un casier et y range mes vêtements tout en me changeant en mes affaires de sport.

Je passe devant les miroirs en me dirigeant vers le gymnase, et regarde mon reflet. Je suis quand même trop beau … J'adore mon corps. J'suis p't'être narcissique, mais au moins, ça en vaut la peine.

_BOUM !_

Je sursaute au bruit qui vient de derrière moi. Quelqu'un venait de taper contre la porte d'un casier. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne … Je m'avance vers les casiers.

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

_BOUM ! BOUM !_

Je sursaute encore lorsque quelqu'un frappe contre la porte derrière moi. Je me retourne et il n'y a personne … Et là je comprends …

J'ouvre la porte du casier, et Matthew tombe sur le sol. Il ne porte qu'un caleçon blanc recouvert de feuilles d'érable rouges. Ses lunettes tombent à mes pieds, je me penche pour les ramasser, et pour l'aider à se relever.

- M-merci … dit-il tout bas.

- Pas de quoi … Ça fait longtemps que t'es là dedans ?

- D-depuis la fin du c-cours d'Histoire …

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

Putain, un quart d'heure dans un casier aussi petit … Il va finir contorsionniste … Qui a bien pu lui faire ça ? C'est quand même pas sympa … Je lui pose la question, et il regarde le sol embarrassé, tout en sortant ses affaires de gym de son sac que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

- I-Ivan …

- Ivan Braginski ? Le russe ?

Je supporte pas ce type, il se prend pour le roi du bahut, et pense que tout le monde veut devenir son ami …

- O-oui … Il ne m'aime pas parce que je suis gay … E-enfin, je sais que toi non p-plus t-tu n'aimes p-pas trop ç-ça, euh … Alors si t-tu veux me remettre dans le casier, t-tu p-peux le faire … L-laisse moi juste m'étirer avant …

J'incline la tête pour que les mots entre mieux. J'ai bien entendu ? Il propose que je le remette dans le casier ?

- T'es con ou quoi ? J'vais pas t'y remettre quand même … Et pourquoi tu crois que j'ai quelque chose contre l'homosexualité ?

- Euh … B-bah … L'autre jour, au voyage … Q-quand tu m'as repoussé … Je croyais que …

J'écarquille les yeux. Il ne parle pas de mon rêve n'est-ce pas ? Comment il aurait pu savoir ça ? Trop bizarre … Et puis de toute façon, le Matthew de mon rêve était trop différent de celui de la réalité … Un p'tit puceau qui se fait enfermer dans les casiers, c'est pas du tout se dont j'ai rêvé …

- Repoussé ? lui demande-je quand même.

- J-J-Je veux dire p-poussé ! O-oui, quand on marchait … T-tu m'as p-poussé pour aller près de F-Francis …

Je plisse les yeux … J'm'en souviens pas du tout … Je le fixe, et je sens qu'il ment. Je n'sais pas pourquoi, mais … Je vois dans son regard qu'il essaie de me berner.

Il termine de s'habiller juste quand la cloche sonne. Les élèves commencent à entrer. Je me retourne et quand je repose mes yeux sur Matthew, il a disparu. Génial …

On arrive tous dans le gymnase, et je m'assois à côté d'Antonio et Francis pour écouter le prof qui explique le sport du jour. C'est à ce moment qu'on remarque quelque chose d'anormal : les filles.

C'est pas normal, parce que d'habitude, on fait sport à part …

- Bon, les jeunes, commence le prof de sport. La prof des filles étant absente, on fait cours tous ensemble. Et pour ne pas que ça devienne un grand carnage, on va faire du Smoezelen.

Du Smouze-quoi ? C'est quelle langue ? Ça ressemble à de l'allemand, mais j'connais pas ce mot …

- Vous prenez tous un tapis et vous vous allongez dessus sur le dos. Le Smoezelen est un sport de méditation. Le but est de réussir à s'endormir le plus rapidement possible.

C'est un sport ça ? J'embrasserais bien celui qui l'a inventé ! On place tous nos tapis sur le sol. Je me mets entre Francis et Antonio. Je remarque que Lovino s'est mis à côté d'Antonio et lui tient la main. Comment je l'ai remarqué ? Antonio était pratiquement en train de danser de joie …

- Si t'arrêtes pas de bouger comme ça, connard, commence Lovino, j'te touche plus jamais …

Francis et moi on rigole à sa phrase … Ouais, on a un esprit tordu, alors le sens pervers nous est immédiatement venu … Le pauvre Antonio, lui il ne comprend pas toutes ces blagues et sous entendus, alors parfois, ses réponse sont marrantes …

- Oh mais Lovi, j'adore quand tu me touches …

Comme maintenant.

- Dis pas ça comme ça ducon ! répond Lovino.

Lui il avait compris.

Le prof éteint toutes les lampes et nous donne des explications. Je suis déjà un expert en matière de sommeil, j'ai pas besoin de lui … Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et de me concentrer pour partir dans mon monde des rêves …

Et bien sûr, je ne m'attends pas à y croiser Matthew à nouveau. Mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment …

_A/N : Chapitre deux, terminé ! Yay, maintenant que c'est la dernière semaine de vacances, j'ai enfin le droit d'écrire toute la journée non-stop !_

_Alors, comment vous la trouez l'image ?_

_#mieuxquecelledimwaytooold_

_Et je vous assure qu'il s'agit de Gilbert tout en haut. Ma sœur me dit que c'est Grèce albinos … _

_Je m'améliore vraiment dans mon style d'écriture en tout cas, je lisais le premier chapitre de Give Me That Back en me disant que j'allais devoir le réécrire …_

_J'adore écrire Gilbert, surtout le passage où il se regarde dans le miroir …. (Je suis super narcissique, et dès que je passe devant un miroir je dis « J'suis quand même trop belle » …) D'ailleurs, quand je posterais ce chapitre, je sais exactement où je serais : dans le bureau, à gauche de ma porte d'entrée, devant le miroir, avec mon GSM, et me regardant dans le miroir à chaque fois que la page aura besoin de charger)_

_(Je recommence à parler de moi, faut que j'la ferme …)_

_Bon, c'était un Filler, mais fallait bien mettre le décor … Alors c'est fait ! On retourne dans le Dream-World dès le prochain chapitre, et je pense que ça devrait éclairer un peu les choses au sujet de Matthew :) Au fait, cette histoire n'est pas PruHun, c'est PruCan :)_

_Sur la première partie du plan de cette histoire, il y a 18 points, j'en ai fait trois pour l'instant. Si ça aide à montrer l'avancement … (J'ai pas compté par rapport à la deuxième partie qui est encore plus longue …)_

_#unjourjetermineraisunefiction_

_À la prochaine ! :)_

_#enécrivantcecijarriveàpile3000mots_

_Un petit review ?_


End file.
